Hanover Crisis
Overview The Hanover Crisis, or incident, is the takeover, siege, and eventual destruction of Hanover, Germany by the Vice Union in August 2015. Timeline Some time after their withdraw from Ukraine, the Vice Union took over the city of Hanover, Germany. On 2 August 2015, a joint force between the New German Republic and Adler International began an attempt to reclaim the city from the Union. After two days, they had gained a minor foothold and were battling block by block against Union forces. By 4 August, the Union had activated its air defence grid, and was rapidly downing any enemy fast movers. Adler and the NGR, without air support, were forced into a land battle. However, the Vice Union had already constructed numerous roadblocks throughout the city, leaving many of the convoys stranded at dead ends, prime targets for sucide bombers on more than one occasion. The combined Adler/NGR forces began taking heavy casualities. The Kharkiv Raiders also decided that the battle would be a good looting oppotunity, and began looting from the clashes. However, in response to the amount of beliggerents piling in, Vice Union issued an ultimatum on 5 August - if anyone other than the NGR was to set foot in Hanover, the dirty bomb that had rigged would be detonated. This alone was enough to deter the Raiders, who left out the same day. VDI also had tried to establish a FOB, but in the face of the bomb threat not unlike the one before, they also pulled out. Voytek, although they were not involved in the fighting, established a safe zone for refugees 40 kilometres outside of Hanover. The GSAF were not involved in combat, but were monitoring the situtation & area with satellitesatellite imaging. Adler was not deterred, even in the face of nuclear annihiliation, and continued pushing into Hanover. By 7 August 2015, the corrupt ruling party of the Children of God had decided to secretly aid the Vice Union, sending in Lord Kang to lead a force into the area. Voytek also began supplying Adler, while the GSAF met with the VDI in Greenland to trade information. That night, Tchvonia deployed a team of three pathfinders to Hanover, hoping to attempt to defuse this situation. On 8 August, PAAPMC declared it would assist the NGR and Adler forces with air & ground support. By 14 August, Leviathan had actively engaged the Union, even going so far as to hang their troops in full view of the Union's forces. This was all that the Union needed to justify the bomb's detonation. On 15 August 2015 14:34 GMT+1, the bomb detonated, decimating the city, and everyone in and around it. Gallery ' cFBVesz.jpg|"Civilians and the likes inside Hanover are shaken awake by thunderous explosions as New German aircraft bombard the outskirts of the city, aiming for any enemy positions. Shortly after this, New German tanks can be seen rolling out of the forests around Hanover. This would soon come to light as a joint-strike between the NGR and Adler International in an effort to reclaim Hanover and liberate it." CINUoSQ.jpg|A Vice Union anti-air emplacement in Hanover CW8XGRL.jpg|A still image from the threat video Vice Union sent to the media showing very clearly the dirty bomb threat. EBO3ERr.jpg|VU troops moving through Hanover. L1q3d1L.jpg|Halted at a VU roadblock. yO2twVT.jpg|Heil Fuhrer! HjyvenT.jpg|That's going to leave a mark. 4000_screenshots_2015-08-08_00001.jpg|Tbonian Pathfinders dropped into parts of Germany during the night, scouting parts of VU territory using man portable drones. 4000_screenshots_2015-08-08_00002.jpg|Ditto. k3prnkC.jpg|"I don't like being disturbed while I'm getting fresh air." oeDeLba.jpg|VU troops evacuating Hanover before the detonation. vsUmieq.jpg|Bane orders an evacuation of VU units and prepares to deliver a final monologue before detonating the bomb. zHzv1dX.jpg|Bane gives a long-winded, somewhat absent-minded monologue. explosion.jpg|Cleanup on Aisle 12 4000_screenshots_2015-08-16_00002.jpg|"The three Tbonian Pathfinders that deployed to the outer region of Hanover are now down to two, the shockwave from the explosion kicked up debris and took one of the soldier's legs off. He died hours later and now the remaining two are trying to find their way out of the destroyed landscape around Hanover." ' Category:Events Category:Vice Union Category:Tchvonia Category:Grey Storm Category:Adler International Category:Leviathan Category:Voytek Category:V5 Category:Kharkiv Raiders Category:Viper Defense Initiative Category:New German Republic